


Can I Have A Junior Scoop?

by baekingneeds



Series: 12 Days of Chanbaek Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jongdae is a good friend, M/M, ice-cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingneeds/pseuds/baekingneeds
Summary: The only reason Baekhyun keeps going back to the same ice-cream store is because of the tall, handsome – Chanyeol is his name – guy standing behind the counter. Not because Chanyeol gives way more than he asks for.





	Can I Have A Junior Scoop?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! This is the start of the second year of Chanbaek's 12 Days of Ficmas <3
> 
> (Hashtag #12DoCB if you want to tweet about these fics?)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

Summer time means going to the beach to get a tan and playing in the water with a group of friends. Summer time can also be heading to the movies at midnight with a popcorn combo or two. It’s also the time to go crazy while trying to ignore the sweltering heat and do things that one might regret when the new semester at school begins. Summer is the time when one have the best excuse for wearing their pair of shades. Summer is –

“No. Summer is for staying at home and playing games, so I don’t know why you’re dragging me out.” A reluctant Baekhyun walks slowly behind Jongdae, not even trying to keep up with his best friend. Turning to his left, Baekhyun grimaces at the multiple signboards on the other side of the road that are all bright and sunny in colour promoting the newest sunscreen that probably doesn’t work and the latest surfboard that no one actually buys. 

“No,” Jongdae shouts from where he’s walking in front. “Summer is for ice-cream and that’s where I’m taking you. I found this gem the other day.” Stopping, Jongdae turns around and waits until Baekhyun falls into step with him before he continues walking again. “Besides, I didn’t _drag_ you out,” he drags the word ‘drag’ just to be annoying. “I’m not even touching you.”

Quickly making a U-turn, Baekhyun announces, “then I’m going home.”

Of course, he’s stopped before he even gets a step in the other direction.

Laughing, Jongdae turns Baekhyun back around by his shoulders. “Don’t be like that. You’ll love it. It’s ice-cream. Perfect for such a hot day, don’t you agree?”

“You do know that I play my computer games with the air conditioner turned on, right?”

Blatantly ignoring Baekhyun’s words, Jongdae chuckles heartily and pats his friend’s shoulder twice before throwing an arm around the other (because it’s summer and camaraderie is fun, not because he wants to stop Baekhyun from running away).

“And it’s not even summer anymore.”

“Exactly, and summer is meant for staying at home and playing games,” Jongdae parrots Baekhyun’s words from before. “But it _isn’t_ summer anymore.”

Five minutes later, just as Baekhyun is about to push Jongdae off because they’re both starting to sweat, the latter removes his arm on his own accord.

“We’re here,” Jongdae announces cheerily in a sing-song tone. “You first.” He fakes being a gentleman and bows slightly as he motions for Baekhyun to go into the shop with a hand.

Baekhyun enters the shop and doesn’t bother holding the door for Jongdae.

“I recommend Apple Crumble and Salted Caramel. Chocolate is always good too. Classic,” Jongdae says as soon as he walks into the shop and stands next to Baekhyun.

Looking at the board with all the ice-cream flavours, sizes, and prices, Baekhyun lets out a dry laugh. “It’s pretty…” Baekhyun continues staring at the board; at the prices to be specific. “Expensive,” he concludes after a whole ten seconds of not saying anything.

“It’s _good_ ,” Jongdae rationalises, being the logical best friend he is.

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun faces Jongdae with a raised brow. “How _good_ can it be?”

“ _Very_ ,” Jongdae assures in hopes that he’s being detailed enough for Baekhyun to go along with him. “It’s not expensive, Byun. You have the money for one scoop of ice-cream. Besides, you’ve already walked all the way here.”

“Why are you so desperate to make me eat ice-cream?”

“I am not desperate.”

“Welcome to Crumble House!” a new voice interrupts Baekhyun from starting a petty fight with Jongdae just for the sake of it.

Looking at the staff member now standing behind the ice-cream display counter, Baekhyun finally understands the meaning of ‘welcome’.

“We haven’t even gotten anything and you’re already drooling.”

Turning to Jongdae sharply, Baekhyun mouths, _shut up_ , before flashing the ice-cream server a bright smile and then pulling Jongdae aside. “He’s cute, okay. And it _is_ expensive, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says in a hushed whisper, eyes flitting over to the ice-cream server every five seconds. When the server catches his eyes and flashes him a bright smile, Baekhyun’s eyes widen comically and he quickly looks away.

Jongdae rolls his eyes at the exchange. “It is _not_. I don’t know why you keep insisting that it is when I _know_ that you don’t find it expensive!”

“Because I don’t have enough money with me now!” Baekhyun raises his voice a little and realises belatedly that he was in fact, being too loud and that the whole shop probably heard him. He hears a cough and finds a young girl next to the cashier trying to stifle her laughter while an older woman beside her is looking at Baekhyun with a deep frown. From the corner of his eyes, he can see that the handsome server has a look of amusement on his face.

“We have a junior size that isn’t on the menu,” the server speaks suddenly and Baekhyun almost jumps. “It’s cheaper,” he continues. “And it isn’t that much smaller than a ‘small’.”

Faking a laugh, Baekhyun offers the handsome man a thankful smile. “A junior scoop? Is there one of that? It isn’t on the menu, you said?” The smile doesn’t leave his face as he squints his eyes slightly because he forgot to wear his glasses out and tries to make out the server’s name. “Thank you?” An obvious question mark hangs in the air but Jongdae thinks Baekhyun’s being more obvious at trying to fish for the server’s name.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae answers before the ice-cream server. “I can see his nametag.”

“But I can’t,” Baekhyun hisses at his best friend.

Smirking, Jongdae places his hand on Baekhyun’s back. “Then go closer.” With a semi-hard push, Baekhyun ends up right in front of the glass case holding all the ice-cream tubs.

“Thank you, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun says at once, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

“You’re welcome,” Chanyeol laughs.

“I’ll get an Apple Crumble and a Chocolate Brownie in a medium cup,” Jongdae places his order over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I’m also a regular,” he adds belatedly to inform Baekhyun about his knowledge of Chanyeol’s name.

Nodding enthusiastically, Chanyeol grabs one of the scoops. “Sure.” Once he’s done scooping the flavours into the cup, he places it on top of the counter for Jongdae. “Please make the payment at the cashier. But you already know that.”

Politely thanking Chanyeol, Jongdae takes his cup as he gives Baekhyun a sly smile that his best friend doesn’t see the meaning for.

“Can I get you anything?” Chanyeol’s attention is directed back onto Baekhyun.

“Um,” Baekhyun begins intelligently. “A junior scoop?”

The corners of Chanyeol’s lips pull upwards as he gestures to the sample cups and cones on the counter. “In a?”

“Cone,” Baekhyun answers, suddenly feeling like an elementary school kid who’s leaning his ABCs. “A junior scoop in a cone.”

Grabbing a cone, Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun’s order that never comes. “Flavour?” he prompts, eyes twinkling with laughter.

“Apple crumble?”

“You sound unsure but I’ll just give you apple crumble because it’s really good,” Chanyeol teases and scoops a generous amount onto the cone before handing it over to Baekhyun.

Without saying anything, Baekhyun accepts the cone and walks over to another counter to pay for it.

“What are you having?”, asks the lady managing the cashier.

“A junior scoop,” Baekhyun simply says.

Raising a brow, she looks from Baekhyun to the ice-cream cone in his hand. “ _That’s_ a junior scoop?”

“Yes?” Baekhyun answers uncertainly and looks at his cone for confirmation. It looks kind of big so maybe there’s only a slight difference with the small cone and suddenly, he starts feeling immensely grateful towards Chanyeol.

The cashier gives Chanyeol a displeased look before she (unwilling) keys in a ‘junior scoop’ into the register.

Paying for the cone, Baekhyun flashes the cashier an awkward smile and she returns a patronising one, making Baekhyun sigh.

“Jongdae, I’m done.”

Waiting at one of the tables, Jongdae’s already halfway finished with his ice-cream. “Took you long eno – _That’s_ a junior scoop?” Jongdae changes his sentence midway.

“Yes?”

“It’s big. He’s generous. I wonder if he’s big and generous everywhere.”

“ _Jongdae._ ”

“I’m just saying what’s on your mind.”

 

 

Baekhyun has computer games to play. He has online tournaments to win. So why he’s standing in front of the ‘Crumble House’ again for the second time that week – he has no idea.

It isn’t as hot as the first time he was here because Jongdae isn’t around to drag him out at twelve noon when the sun is at its highest. October is unusually hot for Autumn but it definitely isn’t the time for ice-cream to cool down anymore.

“Welcome to the Crumble House!” the somehow already familiar greeting comes and Baekhyun can feel the butterflies in his stomach beginning to flutter their wings. “It’s you again.” Chanyeol sounds pleased. Or it might just be Baekhyun’s over-active imagination from hearing too many game sound effects. “Can I get you anything?”

“A junior scoop? On a cone? Strawberry?”

“You sound uncertain about your order again,” Chanyeol jokes with a cute laugh but he’s already getting to work. “What made you come back? You seemed pretty reluctant to be here the other day,” Chanyeol starts conversationally.

“The ice-cream’s nice,” Baekhyun answers straight away. It isn’t a lie per se. And no, he wasn’t reluctant to be there. He was just upset with himself about no bringing any money out, so thank goodness for the existence of the junior scoop. It’s like getting a small cone at a cheaper price (albeit only slightly cheaper).

“I’m glad.”

“You make them?” Baekhyun doesn’t know why he asks such a question because, obviously not.

“I only serve them,” Chanyeol answers as expected, a tiny smile on his lips. “I can try making them if you want me to.” Passing Baekhyun the cone, Chanyeol rests an arm on the counter top and flashes Baekhyun a devastatingly handsome smile.

“You don’t have to.” Baekhyun fakes a laugh and quickly takes the cone from Chanyeol before going to the cashier to pay for it. There’s someone else tending the cash register today but she gives Chanyeol the same judgmental look as the previous cashier did before keying in Baekhyun’s order. 

 

 

Going to the same ice-cream store three times a week might be a little too much so Baekhyun summons all of his self-control not to visit the place until a week has passed. It isn’t a difficult task for him anyway since all he had to do was to play more games.

“Can I get you anything?” Chanyeol greets as usual. His hair is pushed back up today and Baekhyun thinks that the server should have his fringe up like this more often. “A junior scoop again?”

“No. Actually, I want a…” Baekhyun studies the sizes carefully with squinted eyes. “A medium scoop for me today. In a cup.”

Slowly nodding, Chanyeol grabs one of the medium-sized cups. “Did something bad happen?”

“Not really. Why?”

“Because if something bad did happen and made you upset, I’d give you a complimentary size upgrade.”

It’s such a sweet sentiment that Baekhyun can’t help but smile. “Thanks.”

“And here you go.” Chanyeol carefully hands the cone over to Baekhyun.

“The servings here are really good too,” Baekhyun comments upon seeing how big his scoop is. “I’ll see you again.” He doesn’t mean to say that and the realisation that he did makes him duck his head and quickly walk over to the cashier without turning to Chanyeol every again.

Baekhyun sees the words ‘ice-cream (L)’ in green on the cash register screens, making him frown in confusion. Pointing to it, he stops the cashier from stating the amount displayed. “I got a medium size though.”

Letting out an (unintentional) sigh, the cashier re-enters Baekhyun’s order before shooting Chanyeol a dirty look. “That’ll be eleven dollars then.”

 

 

He keeps up the habit of visiting the ice-cream shop once every week and surprisingly, he doesn’t meet Jongdae at all. So much for being a regular.

“Does Jongdae really come here as often as he says he does?”

Nodding, Chanyeol meticulously scoops Baekhyun’s favourite strawberry ice-cream. “He usually comes on Thursdays though.”

“Why Thursday?” Before Chanyeol gives him the answer, Baekhyun stops him with a hand raised. “No, wait. Let me guess. Cute server?” He sounds more like he’s talking about himself but Chanyeol doesn’t know that or have to know that.

“Cute regular customer,” Chanyeol corrects with a grin as he hands Baekhyun the junior cone.

“Typical Jongdae,” Baekhyun concludes as if he isn’t like that too.

 

 

The next time Baekhyun goes back to the Crumble House, it’s finally with Jongdae again.

“Christmas flavours,” Jongdae points out when he spots the words ‘candy cane’.

“They were already here last week,” Baekhyun says nonchalantly.

“Last week,” Jongdae repeats, lips slowly curving into a grin.

Without paying his friend much attention, Baekhyun nods, eyes scrutinising the new flavours (that he already knows about) instead. “Yes, last week.” When Jongdae doesn’t reply for a long time, Baekhyun is suddenly aware of a pair of eyes on him, making him shift a bit to the other side. “What?” he asks when Jongdae doesn’t look away.

“Last week.”

“Yes, last week.” Baekhyun’s starting to feel a bit like a parrot, while Jongdae is just another parrot; an overly colourful parrot.

“You’ve been coming on your own.”

A red blush creeps onto Baekhyun’s face. “So? It’s hot.”

“The weather or the server?”

Head turning slowly, Baekhyun gives Jongdae a look and mouths, _shut up_ and his best friend merely chuckles. “I said ‘it’, so, the weather.”

“But you’re really talking about Chanyeol, aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Baek. It’s winter,” Jongdae deadpans.

Chanyeol’s face lights up upon seeing the pair. “Oh hey, you haven’t been here in a while.”

“Yeah, I don’t actually live close by and Minseok hasn’t been coming on Thurs – ” Jongdae stops his explanation when he sees a sheepish smile on Chanyeol’s face. “You’re talking to Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol points at said person just to clarify.

“Yes, this is Baekhyun,” Jongdae nudges Baekhyun with a foot to take a step forward and Baekhyun obliges. “He comes here every week and you don’t even know his name?”

Baekhyun wants to say that he doesn’t go to the shop every week but that would be a very big lie and for some reason, he doesn’t want to see the disappointment on Chanyeol’s face if he denies it.

Shifting his grip around the ice-cream scoop, Chanyeol resolutely looks at the variety of ice-cream flavours in front of him. “I guess the opportunity to ask never came?”

Just as Jongdae is about to make an annoying remark (he doesn’t have to actually say it for Baekhyun to feel it), Baekhyun stomps on his foot to shut him up.

“So, what can I get for you today?” He’s switched to this phrase ever since Baekhyun’s fifth visit to the shop. Flashing Baekhyun his usual charming smile, he patiently waits for an answer.

“A date,” Jongdae answers on Baekhyun’s behalf.

“What? No!” comes Baekhyun’s immediate response as he looks at Jongdae, aghast. “He’s joking.” Turning to Chanyeol, Baekhyun is surprised to see the server grinning. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that.”

“Technically, he didn’t say it,” Jongdae points out just because details are important. “But he’s free this Sunday on the 23rd anyway.”

As if making a mental note, Chanyeol briefly closes his eyes to run through his own schedule in his mind. “Got it.” Giving Baekhyun a wide grin, Chanyeol says, “I’ll see you then.”

Swallowing, Baekhyun nods. “See you then.” Raising a hand, he waves to Chanyeol lamely. “Bye,” he says more dreamily than he intended too. Then he snaps out of his daze when he hears Jongdae’s annoying laugh.

“What happened to getting ice-cream?”

“My usual, thank you,” Baekhyun rushes out before going to the counter, trying to ignore Jongdae’s exclamation of, _he has a usual_.

 

 

The café that Chanyeol picked is perfect – not too casual nor too overly romantic, except the Christmas decorations make it look like it’s a place for couples. Baekhyun isn’t too sure about how he feels about the mistletoe hanging on the wall next to their table. Also, the food isn’t spectacular but Baekhyun guesses it’s the atmosphere that people like.

“Tell me honestly,” Baekhyun begins as he picks up a knife and fork and starts cutting into his roasted chicken. “Are you giving me more ice-cream on purpose?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answers simply, smiling at Baekhyun, paying the other more attention than the plate of lamb in front of him.

Baekhyun blinks at Chanyeol a couple of times, replaying the words Chanyeol said in his head. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol repeats with a chuckle.

Still staring at Chanyeol with wide eyes, Baekhyun asks, “why?”.

“Because you’re cute.”

Placing his cutlery down and swallowing the rest of his foo, Baekhyun raises both his hands and shakes his head. “Oh stop right there.” Ignoring Chanyeol’s look of confusion, Baekhyun laughs drily. “You’re one of those guys.”

“That gives a handful of people more ice-cream and go on dates with his customers because he finds them cute?” Chanyeol finishes.

Mouth falling open, Baekhyun nods slowly. “Yes?”

A lazy grin appears on Chanyeol’s face as he leans back against his chair and rests his elbows on his knees while intertwining his fingers together. “You’re one of _those_ guys.”

Baekhyun blushes at the way Chanyeol says it. Though yes, he’s one of those guys that believe in stereotypes and jump to conclusion, so what? Sue him.

“I’m not. Don’t worry,” Chanyeol assures.

“I am not worried.”

“Truth to be told, I gave you a larger scoop the first time because I found you cute, yeah. But then you kept on coming back and I grew interested in you and I guess…” he hesitates a little there and Baekhyun finds it so endearing. “You were interested in me too?”

Not giving Chanyeol a confirmation, Baekhyun switches the topic. “So, why are you working in the ice-cream store?”

“That’s more of a third date kind of question.”

The sides of Baekhyun’s lips curve up sweetly. He’s pretty sure it’s a first date kind of question. “Is there going to be a third date?”

“I want a third date.”

“Let’s finish this date and I’ll see.”

 

The time passed by so quickly that Baekhyun doesn’t even realise that the shop’s almost closing until the waiter tells them so; a more polite way of chasing them out.

“So, how about a third date?” Chanyeol asks after they step out of the café and into the cold, unforgiving night.

“Let’s not skip the second date first.”

Baekhyun doesn’t usually do this but the festive Christmas season always makes him more daring than usual. Standing on his tiptoes, he presses a quick kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek. “I’ll see you.” He doesn’t wait for a reply before he’s speed-walking away.

A few seconds later when he’s meters away, he hears a shout of victory – “oh yes!” – from behind before it becomes an, “oh fuck!”, probably because Chanyeol realised that they didn’t exchange phone numbers. It makes Baekhyun laugh and he briefly wonders if Chanyeol is going to chase after him although he guesses not. Besides, it’s not like Baekhyun’s going to stop eating ice-cream.

“Baekhyun!”

Freezing in place, Baekhyun slowly turns around and finds Chanyeol coming to a stop in front of him.

“We didn’t exchange numbers.”

“I was planning to visit the store again.”

“But I don’t want to wait till then. I want to text you tonight.”

It’s unfair how smooth Chanyeol is with his words, Baekhyun thinks as he wordlessly hands Chanyeol his phone.

“Come to the shop again and order a large size in a cup. I’ll give you a Sundae and extra cherries on top,” Chanyeol offers with a wink.

In Baekhyun’s mind, he starts planning for their fifth date.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real-life story. Shoutout to that ice-cream guy who gave me and my friend more ice-cream when we ordered the smallest size LOLS
> 
> Tweet me or DM me at [@baekingneeds](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds) or [@parkingfare](https://twitter.com/parkingfare)  
> Curiouscat [(main)](https://curiouscat.me/baekingneeds) [(fic)](https://curiouscat.me/parkingfare)


End file.
